


Going over there and saying 'I do' is gonna destroy you

by Akhantha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Running Away, True Love, its too short and idk how to tag it, unhealthy relationship, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhantha/pseuds/Akhantha
Summary: "They're all gonna hate me."Ash knows, knows this side of Luke that needs to please everybody before himself.Or when Luke's about to get married and he's in Ashton's arms, but he's not marrying Ash.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Original Character
Kudos: 32





	Going over there and saying 'I do' is gonna destroy you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and didn't proofread, but enjoy

"They're all gonna hate me."   
  
Ash knows, knows this side of Luke that needs to please everybody before himself.   
  
"No Luke, _we_ won't. We're never gonna hate you for choosing the happy path. We'll always encourage you to do what's best for you. Going over there and saying 'I do' is gonna destroy you. Please... Please don't." He wishes his voice wasn't so desperate, that the edge of jealousy wasn't displayed like that, but he can't stop himself. Luke wraps himself tighter in his arms and Ashton closes his eyes, breathing in the familiar cologne and letting all the memories flow back. All the kisses shared so that Luke could 'get better at it' when everything about the boy's lips was already perfect. All the nights where Luke joined him in the middle of the night after a nightmare and Ashton would let him in, taking him in his arms and watch him sleep until the sun rose on his beautiful features.   
_The_ night, the night he'll never forget, where Luke joined him again and asked him to take his virginity cause he was afraid his boyfriend would laugh at him. Ashton asking him if he was sure of himself, if that's what he really wanted, and Luke answering with a shaky voice each time, until he almost forced Ashton to shut up and undress. Ashton squeezes his eyes shut hard. This memory always overwhelmed him. It's also the last one. After this, the guy took Luke away from him, and Ashton could do nothing but watch him slip through his fingers. Today's different though, today Ashton has a grip or the ghost of one at least. It's unfair, how they always were each other's first one and now Ashton has to watch him share everything with someone else. He saw everything since the first day, the way he never handled Luke correctly, always too rough and uncaring, how he never made Luke smile with his eyes like Ash could do.   
He doesn't realize how hard he's crying until Luke brushes his thumbs on his cheeks, letting his hands there. Ashton can only look into his eyes, get lost in the emotions. His hands clutch Luke's waist harder, too afraid he'll slip away again.   
  
"I can't lose you again," he breathes out, just loud enough for Luke to hear.   
  
"Ashton..." No, no, he can't say more, Ashton knows what gonna come out of his mouth and he can't hear this, not now, never.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Luke's head is back in Ashton's neck and he's clutching on his suit so hard he could rip it out, the words falling out of his mouth again and again, and each of them slit Ash's heart open a bit more.   
  
"Please don't be." He lets all the desperation, all the fear, all the _love_ out, hoping Luke will hear it, accept it. He can feel Luke tug harder, his shoulders shaking with the tears.   
  
"I was so afraid to love you," his voice is breaking and Ashton's heart stop. "so afraid that I might lose you if I told you." He stops for a few seconds and Ashton is frozen in his arms. "And now I fucked up everything. I'm sorry things went like this. I'm sorry I broke your heart with hope. I'm sorry I ran in the arms of an asshole when you were here ready to treat me perfectly." He steps back a bit to lock eyes with him. "I never regretted anything but this."   
  
There are no words in Ashton's mouth, his heart trying to leave his chest with how hard it's beating, and pulling Luke into a messy kiss is the only thing that feels right. He's answered with the same desperation and frenzy and his heart is finally complete. He has to pull back first, dizzy, but the smile Luke gives him at this time is enough to lead a riot and run the world, and they leave the place hand in hand. 


End file.
